


A New Look

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A New Look

"I think I'd like to try something a little different," Severus said as he took a seat in front of the mirror.

"I know just the thing, Professor." Luna smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Just close your eyes and relax."

 _Easier said than done._ Nevertheless, Severus gave himself over to her deft hands and before he knew it, she was finished. 

"What do you think?" She asked as he opened his eyes.

The length was perfect, just past his shoulders. He wasn't so sure about the subtle purple tint until he saw the look in Harry's eyes.


End file.
